pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Johann
Johann is a Dhampir from Jun Mochizuki's The Case Study of Vanitas who acts as an information broker and associate of Dante and Riche's. Having looked into the case of Thomas Berneux alongside his associates, Johann discovered that Lord Ruthven's Bourreau - Jeanne the Hellfire Witch - had arrived in Paris and that she was after Vanitas. Johann warned Dante of this, but by then it was already too late, as Dante had sent Riche to draw out Berneux for Vanitas and Noé Archiviste to intercept. Johann and Dante then eventually caught up with Riche in time to witness Vanitas handle the situation with Jeanne. Shortly thereafter however, Johann, Dante and Riche looked into another case involving a Curse-Bearer - only to encounter a member of The Chasseur instead - who proceeded to battle the three and kidnap the Curse-Bearer. Description Appearance Johann is a young man with a pale complexion, light wavy hair, and thin eyebrows. He dons spectacles that rest on the bridge of his nose, and wears a black suit with large lapels and padded sleeves over a formal white dress shirt. He also wears thin black gloves and formal dress pants. A bat is often perched on his shoulder, which is typical of most Dhampir. Personality Johann typically displays a flamboyant personality, characterized by his often animated facial expressions and a teasing and flirtatious manner of speech. He is physically affectionate and has a tendency of brushing against people or wrapping his arm around them when talking. He rarely depicts any type of seriousness, even when fretting over Riche or offering warnings. However, when pushed far enough Johann will do anything to defend his fellow dhampirs, whom he sees as family. This is especially shown by Johann's threat to Vanitas after the vampire-doctor held him at knife-point, to which Johann expresses he is willing to kill him. Plot Parisian Excursion Arc Johann meets with Dante on a rooftop immediately after the latter sends Vanitas and Noé Archiviste off with one of the information brokers' bats. Having seen Vanitas for the first time, he notes that the vampire doctor had a "dishy" face before revealing the true purpose of his appearance: information that Lord Ruthven's bourreau was in Paris. Teasing Dante, Johann surmises that they are after the Book of Vanitas and that that Vanitas might be killed.The Case Study of Vanitas manga; Chapter 3 Later, when Johann learned that another information broker, Riche, had chased after the murderous vampire, Thomas Berneux, he anxiously berated Dante for allowing her to do something so dangerous and followed after her to where the three would witness the battle between the Jeanne, Noé, and Vanitas.The Case Study of Vanitas manga; Chapter 4 Hunters of the Darks Arc Coming Soon! Return of the Beast Arc Coming Soon! Powers and Abilities * Enhanced speed, strength and endurance - Due to his part-vampire heritage, Johann presumably has increased abilities. Relationships Dante Johann and Dante are fellow information brokers. Johann brings Dante information he thinks the other may find useful, and the two, along with Riche, often work together to chase after leads. Riche Johann frets over Riche and her safety, especially because he believes she endangers herself for Dante. His overprotective feelings towards her is met with scorn by Dante, who believes she can take care of herself. Quotes To Noé Archiviste *"One false step, and... there could even be another war." To Vanitas *"Hey. Meddle with my "family"... and I kill you." To Dante *"Hee... Hee... That friend of yours... just might get killed." *"Dante. Whatever you do, don't you dare get pulled in." *(about Vanitas) "He has a pretty dishy face, doesn't he?" To Riche *"Riche! Oh, I'm so glad you're safe!''"' To Dante and Riche * "Come, come. You two, no fighting." Gallery Coming Soon! Appearances *Memoire 4: Femme Fatale *Memoire 13: Glissando *Memoire 14: Where The Dead Sleep *Mémoire 24: Forêt d'argent *Mémoire 25: Endroit Approprié *Mémoire 26: Dissonance *Mémoire 27: Cage de Neige *Mémoire 28: Dal Segno *Mémoire 29: Château de Sorèiré *Mémoire 30: Strascinando}} Trivia * Though it is as of yet unknown what the true connection between Johann and Dante is, it would appear that their identical uniforms implies that the two are part of a greater organization. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:The Case Study of Vanitas Category:Dhampirs Category:Alive